To more efficiently use computer resources, most computer systems have been coupled into computer networks. A computer network allows the individual computer systems coupled to the computer network to share resources such as printers, modems, fax services, and Internet gateways. But more importantly, computer networks allow the different computer systems to share data using a number of different file sharing protocols such as File Transfer Protocol (FTP), Network File System (NFS), Windows Server Message Block (SMB), and Apple File Protocol (AFP).
In order to share computer files and other network resources, a computer system on a computer network must be informed about the various available network resources. Ideally, the computer network resources will be easily identified and displayed in an intuitive manner.